


Ein guter Job

by Antares



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming In Pants, Deutsch | German, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Touching, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as a Couple
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Tony und Gibbs müssen undercover in einer Bar ermitteln





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein verspätetes Wichtelgeschenk für mrsmoriarty.

Tony fuhr den Computer herunter, stellte die gespülte Kaffeetasse in die oberste Schreibtischschublade und fand dabei seinen Autoschlüssel, den er schon gesucht hatte. 

„Und Tony, wieder ein heißes Date heute Abend?“, fragte Ziva mit einer Mischung aus Neckerei und Anzüglichkeit.   
„Wahrscheinlich mit der Dame, die heute zwei Mal während der Ermittlungen Nachrichten geschickt hat“, nahm McGee den Ball auf.   
Tony grinste. „Klar habe ich heute Abend eine Verabredung mit einer Schönheit.“ Er fügte nicht hinzu, dass die beiden Nachrichten von seinem Zahnarzt gekommen waren, der einen Termin verlegt hatte, und dass die Schönheit Audrey Hepburn hieß, die er zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal in „Ein Herz und eine Krone“ anschauen wollte. Es ging doch nichts über die Klassiker, da kamen heutige Filme nur selten ran. 

Tony erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und in der Sekunde klingelte das Telefon auf Zivas Schreibtisch.   
„Geh nicht ran, tu so als seien wir schon alle weg“, bat Tony in gespielt flehendem Ton.   
Ziva lachte. „Sie wird die Laken schon mal ohne dich wärmen müssen.“ Ziva nahm den Hörer ab. „Es ist Abby“, erklärte sie ihren Kollegen und lauschte, was die Forensikerin ihr erklärte.

Tony setzte sich wieder, während Ziva spöttisch-triumphierend den Daumen nach unten drehte. ‚Das war’s dann wohl mit Audrey’, dachte Tony. Aber da er den Film schon in ganzen Passagen mitsprechen konnte, war das kein Problem für ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er nicht einfach gesagt hatte, dass er einen Film schauen wollte und stattdessen so getan hatte, als wäre es ein Date. Ziva und McGee hatten nämlich eigentlich viel zu viel Freude daran, seine Nicht-Dates mit Arbeit zu vermasseln. 

Mit ein wenig Ehrlichkeit hätte er ihnen den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen können. Von zehn angeblichen Verabredungen waren neun mit seiner DVD Sammlung und nur eine mit einer realen Frau. In letzter Zeit hatte er niemanden mehr getroffen, der sein Interesse für mehr als einen Abend hatte fesseln können. Hübsche Frauen, die nicht auf Bindungen aus waren – und er hatte sich nicht zu einem zweiten Date durchringen können, weil ihm irgendetwas fehlte. Weil ihm die Gespräche belanglos und der Sex austauschbar erschienen war. 

Tony seufzte. Es gab ganze Regale voller Abhandlungen drüber, wenn Männer um die Vierzig plötzlich solche Gedanken hatten. Wahrscheinlich war er in der Midlife-Crisis und statt einer Frau sollte er mal nach einem hoch motorisierten, schnellen Porsche schauen. Er hatte da auch schon eine kostspielige Idee. Ein schwarzer Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet würde seinem Leben mit fantastischer Geschwindigkeit einen neuen Kick geben. 

Ziva legte auf. „Auch wenn du so lungenerweichend seufzt, es gibt noch Arbeit.“   
„Herzerweichend“, korrigierte McGee und fügte hinzu: „Was hat Abby für uns?“   
In dem Moment bog auch Gibbs mit einem frischen Kaffee um die Ecke und fragte: „Was gibt es Neues?“ 

Ziva wurde ganz geschäftlich. „Abby hat Zugriff auf das Handy von unserem toten Meteorologen vom USNO, dem Marine Observatorium hier in D.C., Peter O’Reilly, bekommen können. Wie wir bereits wissen, ist ihm der tödliche Medikamenten-Cocktail ja mit einem süßen Bier-Mischgetränk verabreicht worden. Die GPS Daten auf seinem Handy machen es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass er das Getränk entweder in einem Fitnessstudio oder einer Bar zu sich genommen hat.“   
„Hat Abby Namen für die Lokalitäten?“, erkundigte sich Gibbs.   
„’Survival of the Fittest’ in der Nähe des Howard-Theaters und das ‚Cinq Mars’ dort ganz in der Nähe. Wahrscheinlich hat er erst das Fitness-Studio und dann die Bar besucht.“ 

„Öffnungszeiten?“, fragte Gibbs.   
„Das Fitnessstudio hat noch bis 22 Uhr geöffnet, die Bar bis zwei Uhr nachts“, antwortete McGee sofort, der die entsprechenden Websites bereits im Internet gesucht hatte.   
„Gut, dann gehen wir dort heute Abend noch hin. Wir teilen uns auf. McGee, Ziva, ihr seht euch das Fitnessstudio an. DiNozzo, du kommst mit mir.“   
„Alles klar, Boss“, meinte Tony.   
„Ähm, Boss …“, sagte McGee mit deutlichem Unwohlsein.   
„Was ist, McGee?“   
„Die Bar ist eine … Schwulenbar.“ Er schaute mit großen Augen zu Gibbs.   
Gibbs verzog keine Miene. „Okay. Dann kommen Ziva und du ja ohnehin nicht in Frage. DiNozzo, geh nach Hause und zieh dir was anderes an. Keine Krawatte. Ich hole dich dort in einer Stunde ab.“ 

„Wird gemacht“, erwiderte Tony und fragte sich im selben Moment, was er denn wohl Gibbs Meinung nach anziehen sollte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man in die Bar nur in Lack und Leder hereinkam, das waren bestimmt nur Filmklischees. Außerdem gab sein Kleiderschrank nicht so ganz viel Lack und Leder her. Gar nichts, um genau zu sein. 

„Worauf wartet ihr noch?“, erkundigte sich Gibbs bei McGee, der seinen Mund geöffnet aber nicht wieder geschlossen hatte.  
„Schon unterwegs.“ McGee sprang auf und Ziva folgte ihm. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Als Gibbs fünfzig Minuten später an Tonys Tür klingelte, hatte Tony sich für einen dunkelgrauen Pulli und eine Jeans entschieden, in der er besser stehen als sitzen konnte. Weswegen er sie nie zur Arbeit anzog. Gibbs trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein durchgeknöpftes, dunkelblaues Hemd, das er zur Abwechslung mal nicht in seine Hose gestopft hatte, und an dem er die obersten drei Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte, wie Tony sofort auffiel. 

„Du siehst schick aus, Boss.“   
„Du siehst zu klassisch aus. Zieh ein T-Shirt und deine braune Lederjacke an.“   
„Aber …“  
„Los.“ Gibbs Finger zeigte in Richtung von Tonys Schlafzimmer und er trottete los. Verdammt, jetzt ließ er sich schon von Gibbs sagen, was er zum Besuch einer Gay-Bar anziehen sollte! Als ob Gibbs wüsste, wie es da drinnen aussah. Leise grummelnd durchsuchte Tony seinen Schrank. Dann leuchteten seine Augen, als er ein weißes T-Shirt fand, das ihm nach zu heißem Waschen bestimmt drei Nummern zu klein war. Er zwängte sich hinein und es lag wie eine zweite Haut an. Schnell zog er die Lederjacke über. Er freute sich schon auf Gibbs Blick, wenn er sie wieder ausziehen würde. 

Die Bar sah von außen sehr unspektakulär aus, ein Industriebau wie es ihn zu Dutzenden in dem Viertel gab. Im Innern befand sich eine Bar mit großen Videobildschirmen, über die Musikvideos flimmerten, vielen kleine Sitzecken, und größere Tische an denen ganze Kegelklubs Platz hatten. Das Publikum war überwiegend männlich und um diese Uhrzeit war die Tanzfläche noch nicht sehr voll. Tony ging mit Gibbs zur Bar, sie bestellten zwei Bier und schauten sich um. 

Wenn Peter O’Reilly hier ein regelmäßiger Besucher war, dann würde es nicht einfach werden, Informationen über ihn zu bekommen, denn der Rahmen war viel zu groß, als dass noch jeder jeden kannte. Da es ziemlich warm war, zog Tony nach einer Weile seine Lederjacke aus. Er achtete auf Gibbs Blick und sah, dass Gibbs ihn musterte. Leider war sein Boss wie so oft nicht leicht durchschaubar und Tony konnte nicht sagen, was Gibbs über sein Outfit dachte. 

Dafür war es klar, dass das knappe T-Shirt anderen Besuchern gefiel. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und ein junger Mann forderte ihn zum Tanzen auf. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass Tony in einem Club zum Tanzen gewesen war, und so nahm er gerne an. Wie so oft war die Musik so laut, dass eine Konversation fast unmöglich war und so hatte er am Ende nur herausbekommen, dass sein Tanzpartner hier in D.C. lebte und ungefähr alle vierzehn Tage herkam. Das letzte Mal lag sogar schon drei Wochen zurück. Mit anderen Worten, er konnte nichts über O’Reillys letzten Besuch hier wissen. 

Tony tanzte noch mit drei, vier weiteren Männern, von denen einer O’Reilly sogar gekannt hatte. Mehr als Banalitäten hatten sie aber nicht gewechselt und er konnte Tony nichts sagen, was sie nicht schon aus anderer Quelle wussten. Als er an die Bar zurückkehrte, schob ihm Gibbs sein Bier rüber und durstig trank er den Rest aus. 

„Und, Gibbs, hast du in der Zwischenzeit irgendetwas Nützliches herausgefunden?“, erkundigte sich Tony.  
„Außer, dass mir schon halbes Dutzend Leute zu meinem heißen Freund gratuliert hat?“, fragte Gibbs und fuhr im gleichen unbeeindruckten Tonfall fort: „Der Barkeeper hat mir gesagt, dass es noch weitere Räumlichkeiten gibt, die sind aber strikt nur für Paare und nur mit Mitgliedskarte. Glücklicherweise hat mir Abby diese Karte hier“, er hielt Tony eine scheckkartengroße Plastikkarte mit der Aufschrift ‚Cinq Mars – VIP Member’ entgegen, „mitgeben. Sie stammt aus O’Reillys Portemonnaie.“ 

„Okay. Dann schauen wir uns das mal an“, meinte Tony.   
„Den ‚Nur-für-Paare’-Teil’ hast du schon mitbekommen?“   
„Yep. Hast du ein Problem damit?“, erkundigte sich Tony. „Ich wollte schon immer mal mit dir Händchenhalten, Boss“, grinste er herausfordernd.   
„Wenn das so ist.“ Gibbs ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Treppe zu, die neben der Garderobe nach oben führte. Die Mitgliedskarte, die er vorzeigte, war auch für Begleitpersonen, denn Tony durfte passieren, nachdem Gibbs bestätigt hatte, dass er mit ihm da war. 

Im oberen Stock herrschte eine ganz andere Atmosphäre. Es war dunkler, die Musik gedämpfter und die Besucher zum Teil deutlicher weniger bekleidet. Als sie im Hauptraum ankamen, fragte ein junger Mann, der nur mit schwarzer Fliege und String-Tanga bekleidet war, ob sie auf einer Couch näher an der Tanzfläche oder mehr im Hintergrund sitzen wollten. Gibbs entschied sich sofort für den strategisch günstigeren Platz weiter hinten. 

Sie nahmen auf einer gemütlichen Couch Platz. Auf dem Sofa daneben saßen zwei Männer, die sich küssten und nicht einmal aufblickten. Während Gibbs zwei Bier bestellte, sah Tony dass einer der beiden Männer ein Halsband trug, an dem eine Leine befestigt war, die der zweite fest in der Hand hielt. 

Oh, Mann! Da schienen sie ja ausgerechnet Kinky-Friday erwischt zu haben! Tony schaute zu Gibbs, ob der das schon mitbekommen hatte, aber Special Agent Gibbs sah so aus, als entging ihm gerade nichts. Ganz professionell checkte er nicht nur die Örtlichkeiten, sondern auch die Anwesenden ab. Tony sah, wie sein Blick systematisch von links nach rechts wanderte. Über all die leicht bekleideten Männer hinweg, von denen etliche – aber nicht alle – Lederoutfits anhatten, die mehr oder weniger ihrer Anatomie enthüllten. 

Tony war froh, das knappe T-Shirt angezogen zu haben, mit seinem langärmeligen Pullover wäre er wahrhaftig overdressed gewesen. Gibbs hingegen, mit seinem grauen Haaren und seiner ganzen Art, die ‚Ich habe das Kommando’ sagte, wirkte in seinem dunkelblauen Hemd sehr passend und sehr distinguiert. Tony glaubte ja nicht, dass sie hier jemanden finden würden, der O’Reilly gesehen hatte, dafür waren alle viel zu sehr mit ihren Partnern beschäftigt. Und wenn O’Reilly einen festen Partner hatte – nichts in seiner Wohnung sprach jedoch dafür – dann wäre der heute wahrscheinlich nicht alleine hier. Aber interessant war es auf jeden Fall und so beschloss Tony, seinen ersten Besuch in einem Gay-Club zu genießen. 

Als ihre Biere kamen, begann auf der Bühne die erste Nummer, ein Striptease, der von einem sehr gelenkigen, sportlichen Mann vorgetragen wurde. Tony hatte eher drittklassige Tanzkünste erwartet, wurde aber angenehm überrascht. Die Darbietung war sehr ansprechend und der Tänzer wirklich hervorragend. Unter lauten Beifallsstürmen des Publikums entledigte er sich am Ende auch noch seines allerletzten Kleidungsstückes. Er glitt ein paar Mal mit der Hand über seinen erigierten Penis, den er auf diese Weise vor den Augen des Publikums verbarg, so dass er alles und doch nichts zeigte, ehe er sich verbeugte und unter heftigem Applaus verschwand. 

Tony schluckte. Nun, das war definitiv mehr als bei den Chippendales zu denen ihn mal eine Freundin mitgeschleppt hatte. Ihm war warm, nein heiß, und gierig kippte er sein halbes Bier herunter. Okay, der Striptease war dazu gedacht gewesen, dass er das Publikum anregen sollte, aber doch nicht Special Agents die Undercover hier waren! Er wollte noch einmal nach dem Bier greifen, als sich Gibbs Hand über seine legte.   
„Genug. Du musst einen klaren Kopf bewahren“, flüsterte Gibbs nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt.   
„Okay.“ Tonys Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren nicht sehr überzeugend. Aber Gibbs hatte natürlich Recht. 

Und dann wurde es Tony noch heißer, denn Gibbs schlang ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Klar, dies hier war der Abend für Paare, alle saßen eng umschlungen da und er hatte groß rumgetönt, dass ihm das nichts ausmachte. Dann sollte er auch dazu stehen, selbst wenn es ihn kribbelig machte. Tony lehnte sich gegen Gibbs und schaute zur Tanzfläche, auf der jetzt vier gut gebaute Männer erschienen. Glücklicherweise waren sie alle noch bekleidet und so entspannte sich Tony erst einmal ein wenig. Er würde Gibbs ganz sicher keinen weiteren Anlass zu einer Rüge bieten. 

Sein Gleichmut hielt aber nicht lange an, denn schnell verloren zwei der Männer fast all ihre Kleidung, bis auf einen kleinen Lederslip, der mehr betonte als verbarg. Danach begann ein langsames, sinnliches Spiel von spielerischer Unterwerfung und Auflehnung, von angedeuteten Strafen und Belohnungen. Tony war es rein intellektuell ganz klar, dass alleine schon die Zusammensetzung der Männer, nach Größe, Typ und Haut- und Haarfarbe so angelegt war, dass sich möglichst viele aus dem Publikum mit einem der vier identifizieren konnten. Es war ihm allerdings nicht so klar, warum sich sein Unterbewusstsein ausgerechnet für den Mittelblonden entschieden hatte, der gerade vor dem einzigen, der schon die vierzig überschritten hatte, auf die Knie ging.

Fasziniert starrte Tony auf die Bühne. Schon lange hatte ihn nichts mehr so angeregt und so kurzatmig gemacht. Er spürte, wie sich sein Glied gegen den Reißverschluss der viel zu engen Jeans rieb und versuchte, sich durch Herumrutschen ein wenig mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Doch vergebens. Das Herumrutschen führte nur dazu, dass er sich seiner deutlichen Erektion nur noch bewusster wurde. Er fürchtete, dass Gibbs zu ihm herüberschauen und sehen könnte, was mit ihm los war. Andererseits wäre es total geil Gibbs Blick auf seinem Schwanz zu spüren. Oh, Gott, was dachte er da gerade? Wo zum Teufel kamen solche Gedanken her? Gibbs war dienstlich mit ihm hier! Tony versuchte gleichmäßig und tief durchzuatmen. 

Der Mittelblonde begann die Hose seines Partners aufzuknöpfen und Tony wusste nicht, ob es klug war, noch länger hinzuschauen, oder ob er lieber die Augen schließen sollte. War es ihm gerade schon heiß gewesen, dann war jetzt wie im Death Valley um die Mittagszeit. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und wie seine Hände schwitzig wurden. Er rieb sie an seiner Jeans trocken, aber es nützte nur wenig. Die mit sexuellen Möglichkeiten spielende Stimmung im Raum stieg ihm zu Kopf. Möglichst unauffällig spannte er seine Pomuskeln an und brachte sein Becken nach oben, um wenigstens einen Hauch von Reibung zu haben. Ihm war schnell klar, dass das kein geschickter Schachzug gewesen war, denn es brachte keine Linderung, sondern machte es noch schwerer das Stöhnen zurück zu halten. 

Sein ganzer Körper summte und vibrierte vor unterdrückter Spannung und Verlangen nach Sex. Und als er genau in sich hineinhorchte, stellte er fest, dass er nicht x-beliebigen Sex wollte. Nein, natürlich nicht. Er wollte es kompliziert und wollte … Gibbs. Verflucht! Er wollte der Mann dort auf der Bühne sein, aber der andere Mann sollte ausgerechnet sein Boss sein. Wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, sich in dieser Weise für Gibbs zu interessieren? Sicher, er mochte den Mann. Sehr sogar. Er liebte Gibbs Art, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen und ihm seine Mätzchen nicht durchgehen zu lassen. Er hatte schon immer gedacht, dass Gibbs gut aussehend und ein interessanter Mann war. Aber er hatte ihn bisher nicht bewusst zum Star seiner Tagträume gemacht. 

Und jetzt? Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als dass Gibbs bestimmende Art ihm gegenüber etwas verbarg, was er gerne wollte. Etwas, das ihn so hart machte, wie schon lange nichts mehr. Tony zögerte selbst in Gedanken sich einzugestehen, dass er nichts mehr wollte, als dass Gibbs … sein „Boss“ in jeder Hinsicht wäre. Scheiße! Irgendwie mischte er hier gerade ganz ungesund Berufliches mit Privatem. Das kam davon, wenn man sich auf so blöde Undercover-Aufträge einließ. Schluss jetzt! Tony riss seine Augen von der Bühne los, aber wohin er im Publikum auch schaute, die Show hatte ihre Wirkung auf das Publikum nicht verfehlt, und er sah mehr, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte. 

Frische Luft! Durchatmen! Ja, das wäre jetzt bestimmt das Beste!   
Als er aufstehen wollte, hier Gibbs ihn zurück. „Nicht jetzt, Tony. Wir wollen doch nicht auffallen.“   
„Ich … ich muss aber zum Klo“, log Tony.   
„In ein paar Minuten.“ Gibbs hielt locker Tonys Handgelenk umklammert.   
Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Tony atmete flach und wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu schnell. Aber er war froh, dass er überhaupt an so etwas Unwesentliches wie Atmen denken konnte, als Gibbs jetzt ein wenig lockerer ließ, dafür aber sein Handgelenk ausgerechnet auf dem Reißverschluss von Tonys Hose abstützte. Jetzt war wohl auch Gibbs klar, dass er weit von der Professionalität entfernt war, die Gibbs so schätzte, dachte Tony resigniert.

Gibbs Blick suchte seinen. Tony war kein Feigling und so straffte er sich und schaute Gibbs in die Augen. Keine Rüge, kein Vorwurf, kein Spott lag darin, in diesen drei Punkten war sich Tony sicher. Was Gibbs Blick sonst noch ausdrückte, dafür fehlten ihm die Referenzpunkte – und die Worte.   
„Mit welchem der Vier identifizierst du dich?“, fragte Gibbs in seiner besten Verhörstimme, nur das Flüstern, das so erotisch und intim klang und wie knisternde Seide über Tonys Haut rieb, passte nicht ganz dazu.   
Aber dennoch fühlte sich Tony, ebenso wie viele Verbrecher, zu Ehrlichkeit verpflichtet und sagte schon, ehe er die Frage noch ganz überdacht hatte: „Der da vorne, der Mittelblonde.“ 

Nachdem er die Worte geäußert hatte, wusste er, dass er damit viel mehr als nur Gibbs Frage beantwortet hatte. Verdammt! Es gab Vorlieben, über die der eigene Boss ganz sicher nicht Bescheid wissen musste. Vor allem nicht, wenn man sich erst kurz zuvor eingestanden hatte, dass man solche Vorlieben überhaupt hatte und besagter Boss Teil davon war! Wann war ihm eigentlich das Ruder so aus der Hand geglitten? Noch beim Tanzen hatte er sich sehr auf der Höhe und sehr selbstsicher gefühlt. Jetzt glich sein Kopf eher einem heillosen Durcheinander von Ideen und Wünschen und Sehnsüchten. 

„Ist das für mich oder für die Darbietung?“, fragte Gibbs weiter mit dieser Stimme, die Tony wehrlos machte, und stupste mit einem Finger gegen Tonys Schritt.   
„Uhm … Beides.“ Tony suchte gerade nach passenden Worten für eine Entschuldigung – aber wie entschuldigte man sich dafür, dass man so erregt und hart war, dass man kaum denken konnte? – als Gibbs den Druck auf seinen Schwanz verstärkte und mehrmals mit dem Handballen auf und ab glitt. Instinktiv ließ Tony seine Beine auseinander fallen und bog sich Gibbs Hand entgegen. Die Berührung, der Gegendruck, das Wissen, dass das Gibbs Finger waren, war Erleichterung und Anheizen zugleich. Tony stöhnte laut auf. 

„Gut.“ Gibbs Hand rieb ihn weiter durch die Hose. „Dann will ich, dass du jetzt davon kommst.“   
„Ich … ich …“, stotterte Tony, als ihn bei Gibbs gekonnter Massage Wellen um Wellen von Lust durchrannen und all seine Wahrnehmung auf einen Punkt verengten. Das war so unfair. Er würde in seiner Hose kommen und …   
„Ich werde in meiner Hose kommen“, beschwerte er sich halbherzig bei Gibbs und schnappte heftig nach Luft, als Gibbs Finger noch ein wenig mehr Druck ausübten und tiefer glitten, genau zwischen seine Beine.   
„Ja. Alle werden sehen, dass ich dich dazu gebracht habe“, meinte Gibbs ruhig und nur sein etwas schnelleres Atmen verriet, dass er nicht so unbeeindruckt war, wie er sich gab.   
„Shit, Boss“, jammerte Tony und er hasste er sich dafür und gleichzeitig brachte ihn die Aussicht mit dem nassen Fleck auf seiner Hose durch die Bar gehen zu müssen, die kleine Demütigung, die dahinter stand, bis ganz kurz vor seinen Höhepunkt. „Bitte, Gibbs, bitte …“, flehte er. 

„Was möchtest du, Tony?“ Gibbs umfasste besitzergreifend mit einem Griff seinen Schwanz und seine Hoden und hielt ihn fest. Demonstrierte ganz deutlich, dass er Tony und seine Wünsche und seine sexuelle Erfüllung in seiner Hand hielt.   
Tonys Kopf schwamm in Verlangen und ihm war inzwischen alles egal. „Fass mich an.“   
„Hier vor allen?“   
„Ja, ja. Sofort, mach schon!“, keuchte Tony und wollte den Knopf an seiner Hose öffnen.   
Gibbs schlug ihm tadelnd auf die Finger. „Nein. Finger weg. Das gehört jetzt mir.“   
Schon wieder hatte Gibbs genau die richtigen Worte gefunden. Tony spürte, wie sie die Leere, die er sonst in sich fühlte, füllten. Wie sie ihm den Kick gaben, der ihm sonst fehlte. Er wollte, dass Gibbs über ihn und seine Lust bestimmte, ihm sagte, was er tun und nicht tun durfte. „Oh, Gott, ja! Bitte!“ Seine Hüften bewegten sich jetzt ganz von alleine und er rieb sich aktiv gegen Gibbs Hand. „Fass mich an!“ 

„Nein.“ Gibbs Lippen waren noch etwas näher gekommen, so nahe, dass er den Lufthauch spüren konnte, wenn Gibbs sprach.   
„Warum nein?“ Er war doch so kurz davor! Nur noch ein klein we…  
„Weil du so kommst, oder gar nicht. Wenn das nicht reicht, dann musst du mit dem Teil in deiner Hose“, Gibbs packte fest zu, „im Wagen sitzen, bis wir zu Hause sind, wo ich dich an das Bett fesseln werde und dich ganz langsam von hinten …“ 

„Ahh!“ Die Bilder überluden sich in Tonys Kopf, vermischten sich, bildeten einen Strudel aus Wollen und Verlangen, der ihn die Augen fest zusammenpressen ließ. Aber auch das half nicht mehr. Das Bild von ihm, nackt an Gibbs Bett gefesselt, war zuviel für seine überreizten Sinne. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ er sich gehen. Ließ zu, dass er wie ein Teenager in seiner Jeans kam. Wellen der Erleichterung durchfluteten ihn, mischten sich mit Bewusstsein, Gibbs Wunsch zu entsprechen, und der nicht überraschenden Erkenntnis, dass das auch sein Wunsch war. Gibbs wusste ihn perfekt zu spielen und Tony genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, bis es viel zu schnell vorbei war. 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass Gibbs ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln betrachtete.   
„Besser, Tony?“, fragte er mit einem Hauch von Amüsement in der Stimme und reckte das Kinn in Richtung von Tonys Hose, auf der sich jetzt ein dunkler Fleck abzeichnete.   
„Verdammt. Das ist peinlich“, erwiderte Tony, obwohl er nicht die Energie hatte, es peinlich zu finden. Viel eher simmerte es warm in seinem Unterleib und er hätte sofort weitermachen können. Aber er konnte Gibbs Stimmung mal wieder nicht einschätzen und beschloss, das Geschehene herunter zu spielen. „Ich…“  
Mit rauer Stimme unterbrach ihn Gibbs: „Das ist nicht peinlich, das ist sehr … heiß.“ 

Für eine Sekunde lüftete Gibbs die Maske der Beherrschtheit und Tony hatte die Gewissheit, dass Gibbs die Wahrheit sagte und dass es ihn tatsächlich angemacht hatte. Riesige Erleichterung, dass es nicht einseitig war, dass Gibbs nicht nur mit ihm gespielt hatte, machte sich in ihm breit. Sah so aus, als hielte er auch Chips in der Hand mit denen er spielen konnte. So stürzte er sich kopfüber hinein und fragte: „Gilt das noch, was du mir gerade versprochen hast?“  
„Wenn du willst“, Gibbs hatte zögerlich begonnen und Tony aufmerksam gemustert. Dann schien er in Tonys Haltung etwas zu lesen, das ihn sicherer machte, denn mit fester Stimme meinte er: „Das und noch viel mehr. Dein Hintern kann sich auf neue Erfahrungen einstellen.“ 

Tonys Schwanz zuckte bei diesen Worten und seine Phantasie lieferte schon wieder eindeutige Bilder. „Ich bin dabei“, sagte er fest und schaute Gibbs offen ins Gesicht.   
„Dann lass uns diesen Fall abschließen und nach Hause gehen.“ 

Wieder in der unteren Etage angekommen, wollten sie gerade noch einmal den Barkeeper befragen, als sowohl Gibbs als auch Tonys Handy vibrierten. Sie stellten erst jetzt fest, dass sie oben keinen Empfang gehabt hatten. 

McGee schrieb:   
_„Wo steckt ihr? Ziva und ich haben den Fall gelöst! Es war ein Mitarbeiter des Fitnessstudios, der_  
seine Kundschaft mit Cocktails aus schmerzstillenden Mitteln, Testosteron, Anabolika und sonstigen   
Sachen, die man vor allem aus der Kälbermast kennt, versorgt. Er hat sofort gestanden, dass er sich   
bei Peter in der Dosierung und Zusammensetzung vertan hatte und wollte ihn noch anrufen. Da aber   
in der Bar kein Empfang ist, war es dann schon zu spät. Er war richtig erleichtert als wir ihn festgenommen haben.   
Meldet euch!“ 

Tony schrieb sofort zurück, dass sie nicht gerettet werden mussten, in der Bar tatsächlich nicht überall Empfang war und gratulierte zu dem Erfolg.   
„Schreib, dass wir uns morgen im NCIS sehen, aber drei Stunden später als sonst“, sagte Gibbs, der ihm über die Schulter schaute. „Sie sollten sich ausschlafen.“   
„Und wir?“   
„Werden nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen“, versicherte ihm Gibbs mit einem Lächeln, das für Tony voller Versprechungen war. 

Tony legte den Kopf schief. „Ob ich mit dem Schlafdefizit leben kann? Du weißt, ich brauche meine acht Stunden, um n…“   
Gibbs gab ihm eine Klaps auf den Hintern und befahl: „Ab mit dir in den Wagen.“   
„Aua.“ Tony rieb seinen Hintern, dann strahlte er Gibbs an und sagte: „Ja, Boss!“

\-----------ENDE-----------

©Antares, Januar 2017 


End file.
